The Tale of the Pirate Finn
by NotBeyonce
Summary: Finn is a Quilava from Fractured Island. He was left on the doorstep of Captain Cail Clegg, a renowned Aggron pirate. He was raised by Cail and Nix, Cail's second-in-command. However, one day everything changes. Will Finn ever know about his past? Will Finn ever know about himself? Can he accept who he is? Rated M for language and adult scenes.
1. Chapter 1 - The Start of it All

Finn was only a Cyndaquil when he was dropped at a random doorstop on the island of Fractured Island. The day he was abandoned was a boggy August Thursday, and his parents decided to leave him behind for a reason that Finn did not know of.

The abandoned Cyndaquil was dropped at the doorstop of a renowned pirate on Fractured Island, Captain Cail Clegg. Cail was an experienced sailor and pirate, and no one knew not to mess with this Aggron if they could avoid it.

Fractured Island was more of a grouping of three islands if you wanted to be technical. It used to be one giant island called Wyr Island, but one day it was said to have split apart into three different areas by some powerful force. The largest sector is called Nhim, which is the shadiest part of Fractured Island. Most of the crime occures on Nhim, and most of those who are not as privileged as the more wealthy are forced to live there. The second largest sector is Kvalnid. Kvalnid is the sector where those who are in the middle mostly live. Most build their businesses there in order to make a living, and the beaches off of its coast are gorgeous, however some say that Kvalnid hides a dark secret... The smallest sector, and the most isolated sector, is named Aethis. Aethis can only be described as mysterious to those who do not get the opportunity to visit past its platinum gates. The entire sector has a large quartz wall built around it, and only those with an invintation, or those whose families have lived there in the past, are allowed in. Not much is known about this sector, as the select few who live there are quiet secretive.

Fractured Island is surrounded by wild ocean on all sides as far as one can see, and the closest other bit of land is a good six weeks of sailing away. That is why Fractured Island is not too well known of outside of its community, and why most of what happens on the island stays there. The largest free dock is in Nhim, the largest commercial dock is in Kvalnid, and there is also a private dock in Aethis that is allowed only to those who live there. Captain Cail was not allowed in Aethis, as he lived in one of the darkest parts of Nhim. Neither Finn nor Cail know for sure where Finn's parents lived.

At first, Cail was shocked to return home from a successful plunder of rum to find a baby Cyndaquil at his door. The Pokemon was wrapped in a fireproof blanket and was fast asleep with a letter tied around its neck. Cail picked up the letter and read it.

 _"To those reading this letter, my name is Finn, and I have been abandoned. I do not know why my parents have left me, but I need a home. I have no where else to go. Please."_

There was no signature or address, so the paper was completely anonymous. There was also no stamp, so the Pelipper Postal Service would not be able to identify it. Cail looked at the Pokemon for a good while, contemplating whether he should pass it off to another door, and continue his life of plundering the spoils of others and reselling it back for a profit. Cail had made his decision and picked up Finn. He couldn't raise this child, he wouldn't be able to raise it like someone from Kvalnid could, so he decided to take it there. He had a wagon that he could take to Kvalnid, and a blanket that he could cover the child with and just leave it somewhere, and that was what he did. The trip to Kvalnid was long, but once he got there, he had started to doubt his decision. _Maybe Arceus left him there at my door for a reason. No. That's just hogwash._ After thinking that, Cail took a second to rest and looked around him. He saw parents happily playing with their children, and a family of Ursaring and Teddiursa having a picnic, happily chatting and eating sandwiches together. _Oh... I can't do this. I've got to raise this child._

Immediately, Cail grabbed the handle of the wagon and started to run back home. He wanted to make it home before he would be investigated by the Kvalnid Patrol for having a large wagon covered by a blanket, which obviously raises suspicion if you think about it. He passed by many of his friends and crew on the way back home, but he couldn't bring himself to talk to them now. He had to get home, and get home he did.

He uncovered the wagon, breathing heavily at the energy that he exerted from running such a distance. There was the Cyndaquil, still happily wrapped in the blanket, smiling at Cail. Cail's heart melted at that moment. Even the most hardened pirates have feelings.

"What's your name, little guy?" Cail asked the Cyndaquil.

"Sf-sf-f-Fyndaquil!" the Cyndaquil replied. He must have had a hard time making the soft "c" sound.

"Fyndaquil? Ha! What a name you got there. How about I call you Finn?" Cail asked Finn, picking him up and holding him in his arms. The Cyndaquil smiled happily.

"Finn! Finn!" Finn said cheerfully. _How could I have almost left him at someone's door without even thinking about raising him?_

"Hey, Captain! What's dat ya got there?" asked a voice from behind Cail. Cail turned around, not ashamed of the Pokemon which he decided to raise. Behind Cail was his second-in-command, Lieutenant Nix. Nix was a lithe and sly Weavile that proved handy in a fight. Cail found her the Nhim Dock, staring at the ocean wistfully one day, and he coached her until she reached the rank of second-in-command.

"Nix, meet Finn," Cail said. He lowered his arms slightly to reveal the young fire-type to Nix. Her mouth gaped for a second in shock, then she erupted into laughter.

"Aha! Dat's a good one, Cail. Yous almost got me there! I thought yous was gonna raise that little runt for a second!" Nix managed to say between heavy bouts of laughter. Cail only stared at Nix until she awkwardly quit, her laughter taking a minute to die out.

"I'm not joking around," Cail told her.

"Wait, yous is actually gonna raise it?" Nix asked Cail, pointing at Finn.

"Yes, and I will raise him with us on the ship," he informed Nix.

And so, over time, Finn was raised by Cail, and taught how to fight by Nix. It took another three years of raising until Finn was ready to actually learn to be a pirate, and it was all smooth sailing from that point on. He was a fast learner, and Finn was always impressing Nix with his capability of battle. However, what Nix was able to teach Finn in his time of being a Cyndquil was not nearly the amount of knowledge he needed to know if he was to really be out there. This was especially shown on one fateful March Monday about 100 miles off of the coast of Nhim.

"Ok, Finn, yous only have to hit me one more time today and yous will be free to go," Nix told Finn during a day of training, "try getting through my defenses." Nix was prepared for anything at this moment, and her claws and teeth were bared. Finn smiled, knowing that she had no way of protecting herself from behind. On the other hand, she could easily turn around quickly, making it a tough battle.

Nix may be fast, but Finn was smarter.

"Catch me if you can!" Finn exclaimed, jumping over Nix and blowing smog into her face. She started to cough, trying to wipe it away, but Finn had already gotten behind her. Once behind her, Finn wiped away enough smog to send a few embers onto Nix's back.

"Ouch!" Nix exclaimed, having to run out of the smog and put out the small fire that started to light on her back, "good one, Finn!"

Finn normally would have ran to Nix and celebrated, but he was stuck in place. What was happening?

"Nix? Nix! I can't move!" Finn yelled to Nix. Nix's back was to Finn at the time, so she quickly ran around to him, but then stopped a little bit in front of him. "Help me! I'm scared!" Nix laughed.

"Aw, Finn, it's nothing to be scared of! You're evolving into a Quilava!" Nix told Finn, and just like that, a Quilava stood in front of Nix. They were roughly the same height now.

"I feel different," Finn told Nix. He walked over to the edge of the boat and at the water. As he looked at it, he could see his reflection, which looked different from what he looked like earlier. Nix walked to his side.

"That's the new you, Finn," Nix told him, "you better get to liking it, because you'll be a Quilava for longer than you think."

Finn said nothing, and continued to look at his reflection, occasionally touching his back or face to see if this actually was real.

"This is so cool!" he told Nix, "Nix have you ever evolved?" Finn looked at the Weavile, but she was staring out into the distance with her jaw gaped open. It must be a common thing that she did. "Nix?"

"Go get Cail. Now," Nix told Finn. Her claws sharpened even further and her fur was standing on end.

"What? Wh-" Finn started.

"GO!" Nix yelled at him. Her trance was broken and she ran around the ship. "Everyone! Battlestations!"

Finn didn't even need to go to Cail to alarm him of whatever was happening, for he heard Nix screaming and ran out to see what was going on.

"Nix, why are you calling the crew to battlestations!? What do you-oh my Lord," Cail said. He had looked in the same direction as Nix had, and his mouth gaped open too.

"Dad, what is it?" Finn asked Cail from his spot on the deck.

"Finn, go into your room and don't come out until I say so. Don't open the door for anyone," Cail told him. Finn was confused. Why wasn't anyone telling him what they saw? What was happening?

"But Dad! What's happening?" Finn whined. He was about to coddle his adoptive father for an answer, but he knocked him away and onto the deck.

"I said hide," Cail told Finn. From the tears in his eyes and the expression on his face, it was something serious. Finn did not need to be told anything else, and he ran to his room and locked the door. Under his bed was a small chest where he kept some sketches of him and Cail, and some other things from his childhood such as books and toys. One of the books, _Pirate Tales for the Young Ensign_ , was Finn's favorite. The book was given to him by Cail, and Cail had drawn a crude sketch of them together on the first page, happily smiling. This book always calmed Finn down, and the stories always ignited his wonder and imagination as a young'un.

Finn had opened to the second story, _Luxray and the Lost Luxor Gem_ , when he could hear screaming and swords clanging outside of the rooms. Screams were hears soon after, and there were also horrifying sounds let loose that made Finn shiver. It wasn't anything paranormal, but it felt like it. These were the screams of Pokemon right before they were killed. Finn never heard them before, but he heard his father crying in his office every now and then, weeping about some "Dahlia" that he missed. These screams he heard were from Pokemon that he recognized on the ship, and screams from Pokemon that must have been from the other ship that was attacking us.

Finn his in the corner and read the tale, trying to make himself as small and possible and ignore the screams that left him shivering and crying of fear, but they just became more and more numerous as time went on.

"GRAAGH! STAY AWAY FROM THERE!" Finn heard. He could have only assumed it was Nix's voice trying to fend off some other pirates that were near the rooms.

"Get the fuck out of my way, you little Sneasel," a menacing and growling voice said, and the next thing Finn heard was Nix's scream, "I go where I fuckin' please." The sound of a sword breaking ice, and Nix's screams of pain could be heard near the entrance to the bedrooms. Finn collapsed out of fear and closed the book, circling himself into a ball.

"Oh my God, they killed Nix! They killed Nix... They killed Nix..." was all Finn could say, shaking out of rage, fear, and misery all at once. Nix was there for him for his entire life and now she was dead just like that.

"Get the hell away from there!" Cail's voice was heard as he started to charge at Nix's murderer, "I won't let you go into there!"

"Oh, please, you stand no chance against me," the growling voice replied. The sound of steel and Cail's steel head could be heard clanking. "Hmm, I guess this may require more effort than I anticipated."

Finn was left sobbing in the corner, tightly holding his book as the two fought. The battle was getting closer and closer to his room. He heard the two break down the entrance to the rooms, and eventually they fought about a few feet away from Finn's room. Finn's room was the only locked room.

"Please! Stay away from that room! I won't let you get into that fucking room!" Cail was heard desperately yelling. It was obvious that he was getting weak, but the growling voice had as much vigor as ever.

"You're losing touch, Cail," the voice told Cail, "but you should know that my exact plan is to go into that very room." Cail could be heard sobbing and wincing in pain as he failed to knock out the invader.

"Why... why are you doing this?" Cail asked the voice. The voice laughed a harsh, deep laugh that seemed to cut into Finn's ears.

"Because I damn well please, Cail. And unfortunately for you, I'm going into that room. Goodbye," he told Cail, and a loud thrust was heard that pierced not only rock, but steel.

"Agh!" Cail gasped in shock and pain. He had been stabbed, and blood was starting to seep out around the sword that had stabbed him, "please, don't harm my child... I beg of you... please..."

And like that, Cail gave one final breath, and gave out his dying screech. Finn was so shocked and terrified that he couldn't even say anything. Tears started to fall off of his face like his eyes were faucets. Everyone that he cared for and had cared for him had been killed in the past hour. Cail... Nix...

Finn's door was then knocked straight off its hinges in the next second, and there stood in the doorway Cail and Nix's killer. A Luxray stood there, looking at Finn, with the sword that had murdered his only family in his hand, blood still on its edge. The Luxray gave Finn an eerie smile and started to walk to Finn. The Quilava could only hide in the corner, holding his book, crying hysterically. The Luxray bent his knees and stared sharply into Finn's eyes.

"You belong to me now, Finn."


	2. Chapter 2 - Taylor and Michael

Finn woke up in a cot on the other boat, breathing heavily. He sat up and looked around the room, seeing his friend, Taylor, a Kirlia. From what Finn could tell, Taylor was fast asleep still, his chest rising with his breath.

"...Give me… the dawn stone… you jerk…" Taylor muttered under his breath, his hands glowing with the faintest light of his psychic ability. _Must be his evolution dream again._

"Taylor?" Finn asked, still not completely calm yet. Taylor's eyes shot open and he sat up, looking at Finn.

"What? What? What is it? Did you find a dawn stone?" Taylor asked. Finn shook his head.

"No—I had the dream again," he told him. Taylor looked at Finn for a moment and sighed, pulling his mouth into one of his cheeks.

"Did anything new happen?" Taylor asked.

"This time I saw myself evolving… and I saw Michael… he killed Cail and Nix…" Finn told Taylor, shaking slightly. His back was giving off a few embers, as they usually did when he was nervous. He had explained this dream enough that they both knew who Cail and Nix were, but never actually got to see them.

"I'm sure if something like that happened, Michael would tell you about it, Finn," Taylor told him. Taylor leaned forward and grabbed Finn's hand, making Finn blush; Taylor sometimes did this when he was trying to comfort him, but Finn always felt a bit awkward about it. Taylor never noticed.

"You'd think he'd just come up to me and say, 'Oh hey, Finn! I killed your father and your friend! Just thought I'd let you know!'?" Finn told Taylor, a bit frustrated. Taylor looked a bit taken aback and let go of Finn's hand. He pulled his hands back to himself and looked at Finn, blushing out of embarrassment.

"I mean... no… but…" Taylor replied. Finn started to say something back, but he didn't. He just looked at the bed that he slept on. Before he knew it, Taylor's hand was back and creeping up to his. Finn did nothing as the Kirlia's hand grabbed his and their fingers entwined.

"Just don't worry about it too much, ok?" Taylor said meekly. Finn looked up and at Taylor's face. He was genuinely worried. Finn sighed.

"I know I shouldn't let it get to me; it's just a dream," Finn agreed. Taylor smiled and let go of Finn's hand. He started to go back into his bed as Finn did the same.

There was a small bout of silence as the two of them both tried to fall asleep. Finn just couldn't go back to sleeping after such a vivid dream. _I could have sworn that was real_.

"Finn…" Finn heard Taylor's voice from his other side. Finn rolled over to look at his friend, who was blushing.

"What is it?" Finn asked. Taylor rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling.

"I-i-it's nothing," he said. He looked at Finn, "you'd tell me if something was going wrong with you right?"

Finn raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, and I always will, Taylor. That's what friends do, right?" Finn replied. Taylor sighed.

"Yeah… friends," Taylor said to himself. Finn exhaled and rolled to his other side.

"Goodnight, Taylor," Finn told him.

"Goodnight, Finn."

* * *

Finn didn't have another dream that night. It was just sleep in its purest form. When he woke up, he looked at Taylor's bed, but he had already gone out to do something else. _That's normally not like him; Taylor's not a morning person._

Finn sat up and pulled the down blankets off of him and got out of the bed. As he looked around, he noticed that no one was there. He was alone. Finn sighed and crouched down to look under his bed for his bandana that he wore to keep his neck from sunburn. It took him a second to grab it, and when he did he started to tie the knot behind his neck to keep it there.

"Finn," a deep voice said behind the Quilava. Finn immediately froze and his far stood on end for a second. It was Michael's voice. He quickly finished the knot and turned around to see a tall and proud Luxray standing not too far away from him. Michael's eyes stared deep into Finn's, as if examining everything he has ever done and will do.

"H-h-hi, Captain!" Finn said, trying to play off his surprise. Michael did not respond, only staring into Finn still.

"I was informed of your dream. All of them in fact," Michael told him, "especially of your dream from last night."

Finn's fur stood on edge again.

"Did Taylor tell you?" Finn asked.

"It does not matter who told me. It matters that you saw what happened in your past," Michael told him. He sighed, breaking his stare. He sat down on Finn's bed and patted the bed not too far from him, "sit."

Finn did not question Michael and sat next to him. Michael looked back at Finn for a second, then at the ceiling. The sway of the ocean could be felt rocking the boat that they were on.

"You had a dream that you were on a boat, and its captain was named Cail. Cail was an Aggron, and he had a firstmate, Nix. Nix was a Weavile," Michael stated. Finn only nodded, saying nothing.

"That is true you used to live with Cail and Nix. They were real, but they were not who you thought they were," he told him. Michael stopped looking at the ceiling and looked with Michael. There was something in his eyes that Finn couldn't exactly tell what it was. Was it mercy? Pity? Sadness? Regret?

"You said that I belong to you…" Finn told Michael, almost as if he didn't want to speak. The something in Michael deepened and he frowned, but he didn't allow it to show for very long. Michael sighed and stood up. Finn stayed on the bed.

Michael walked some steps forward and stared at the wall, his tail swishing about. Finn noticed how well-toned he was… his back was muscular… his legs were strong… _I bet he could…_ Finn realized what he was thinking and shook his head. _What am I thinking?_

"There is information about that Aggron that you don't know," Michael stated, still looking at the wall, "but you cannot know about it now. The time will come when you should be told."

He turned around and looked at Finn.

"Don't worry about it," Michael told him. Finn was staring at Michael again. Michael noticed, but he didn't think Finn knew what he was doing. He puffed out his chest to give him a little show. Finn blushed and looked down at himself, making himself smaller. Michael smiled, acting as if he didn't know what he was doing.

"Just don't let it get to me…" Finn said.

"Exactly."


	3. Chapter 3 - The Armory and Confusion

The few days after Finn's talk with Michael about his dream were quite slow and uneventful, which was nice after such a thing. There were short raids on fishing boats for some food a couple days ago, but the rest of the time has been smooth sailing. The clouds in the sky stayed puffy and white, and the water remained calm, a blessing.

After noticing Michael's… ahem… Finn realized he was staring at the captain without even thinking about it anymore. If he was out on the deck daydreaming, he was more often than not staring at the captain's strong chest as he kept the ship from getting off-track. It was surprising to the others that Finn did not realize what he was doing.

This whole entire time, Finn was not even told how to be a pirate and how to fight; he had just been on the boat to be there. He normally had no duty except to help pirates here and there doing some menial task that they could have honestly done on their own. This was something that Finn did realize, and he was tired of it.

It was another lazy day when Finn was out on the deck daydreaming. Again, he was staring at Michael steering the wheel. _You know, it'd be great to be able to fight. I'll need to learn how to someday._ He then imagined himself in all sorts of fighting scenes, raiding other pirate ships, fighting off wild beasts…

"Finn!" whispered a voice not too far from Finn. Finn's ears perked up and he turned around to the source of the voice only to find nothing.

"What?" Finn asked. No response. He was confused. Maybe he was just hearing things? _Oh well._

The Quilava looked around for something to do until he stopped at the door of the armory. It was kept protected by an Infernape, David. David was a tall Pokemon, and he carried a large halberd. He was known to be the second-best fighter the ship had to offer, besides Michael. Normally he wasn't stationed at the door of the armory, but some days Laura, the Slaking who normally protected the armory, had to take a day off for her Truant. _Maybe I could get around him and take a sword! Then I could learn how to fight…_

Finn stood up and tried to sneak over to the armory. It was kept back from the other parts of the deck, so no one would see it unless they both knew where it was and were looking for it. However, it isn't exactly hard to be stealthy when every now and then you would give off a few embers from your back. Finn wasn't too far away from the door, now. He was doing well… he reached the door, getting around David… he grabbed the door handle…

"I think you've gone quite far enough," David stated, not even turning around to look at Finn. Finn's fur again stood on edge and he froze.

"Eep!" he squeaked both out of surprise and embarrassment. David turned around and looked down at Finn.

"I saw you coming from a mile away, but I acted like I didn't just to see what you would do," the Infernape said. He squatted down to look at Finn eye-to-eye. The Quilava was blushing and stared into his eyes.

"Please don't tell anyone," Finn murmured. David laughed and a mischievous grin spread across his face.

"I also notice you staring at Michael all the time. You're really not as stealthy as you think you are, Finn," David told him. Finn frowned.

"I'm staring at Michael?" he asked. David raised an eyebrow.

"You mean you don't know? Whenever you're out here on the deck, you're always looking both out into space, and at Michael's abs," David told him. He cleared his throat, blushing, "which I have to admit, are not terrible."

Finn looked around awkwardly.

"So you won't tell anyone?" he asked again.

David's grin came back and he pulled down the curtains to hide the armory at night. He started walking around with a swagger, not looking directly at him.

"You know, I can let you go in the armory…" David started. Finn's eyes grew wide and he smiled.

"Really!? You'd do that-"

"If!" David continued, holding a finger up and wagging it, "if, if, if."

Finn's ears lowered.

"If?"

"If you let me have my way with you," David finished. His smile was all but friendly, with every tooth showing. Finn had an idea what he meant.

"And by letting you have your way with me, you mean that…" Finn said nervously. David laughed again.

"I mean you letting me do whatever I want to you until I get bored. Anything I want," David replied. Finn gulped.

"I mean… I—" Finn murmured. David groaned and squatted to look at Finn.

"Come on, I know you're different just by the way you stare at Michael. You're not going to say no to me! I don't mean to toot my own horn, but I'm not exactly a bad looking Infernape either," David told him, puffing out his chest.

Finn looked at David. He gulped. _He isn't wrong…_ Finn started to blush uncontrollably.

"O-ok…" he whispered.

* * *

Adult scene here, don't read if you don't like

* * *

David smiled even more than he was previously and shoved Finn to the ground with his powerful hands.

"Wha-!" Finn said. Next thing he knew, he was staring right at exactly at David's crotch. In front of him was David's seven-inch member, waiting eagerly for Finn's touch.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" David asked, looking down at Finn. Finn looked up at David for a second, seeing him waiting for Finn to make a move. He gulped and grabbed the Infernape's cock, stroking it slowly. Finn couldn't believe what he was doing. _I was just thinking about me being a fighter earlier, and here I am… Why am I even doing this… I'm not—_

Finn was taken out of his thoughts when David started to thrust slightly. The Infernape moaned and looked back down at Finn.

"Put it in your mouth…" he gasped, feeling wave after wave of pleasure as the younger Pokemon stroked him. Finn blushed, completely humiliated. There was no going back now, and he needed to get into that armory. Finn leaned forward and put the tip of the Pokemon's cock into his mouth, sucking on it gently whilst playing with the head with his tongue.

"Oh, Arceus, you're amazing at this, Finn…" David moaned. He started to thrust into Finn's mouth. Finn couldn't believe what he was doing again, and started to think again. _Why are you still doing it if you can't believe what you're doing?_ A voice asked inside of him. _Get with the program and pleasure that monkey like you don't have anything else to live for._

Finn shook the voice out of his head and started to really work on David's cock. He would take another half of an inch every time he would go back down on him. David was moaning like a madman, and he grabbed onto the back of Finn's head, fucking him like a toy. Finn could hardly even breathe.

Before he knew it, David had erupted into Finn's mouth. Surprisingly, the Infernape's cum wasn't salty but… sweet? Had he eaten fruit earlier? Had he planned this? Finn swallowed every last drop, wiping the rest of it off of his face. David pulled his cock out of Finn, panting heavily. He looked down at the Quilava.

"Arrrrrrceus, Finn…" he said, "of all of the blowjobs I've ever gotten, that was the best I've ever had… go right on in and take whatever sword you want…"

* * *

End of adult scene

* * *

Finn couldn't even say anything before David lifted the curtains and fell asleep on the wall next to the door. He snored happily, in a blissful slumber.

The Quilava looked at his hands and then walked to the side of the ship to look into the water to see his reflection. _Did I really just do what I think I did? I'm attracted to girls still, right? So how can I like—_

"Maybe you're bisexual," Taylor's voice said behind Finn, "or maybe you're pansexual. Could be either one. Depends if you just like guys and girls, or just any—" Finn turned around on his feet, seeing Taylor.

"What the fuck, man! You ca-ca-can't just read my thoughts like that!" Finn blubbered, completely forgetting he had a psychic friend on this ship. Taylor giggled, grabbing Finn's hands.

"I saw everything you did to David," he told Finn, who was blushing so much it was a surprise he hadn't died of blood loss to his brain, "it was quite impressive."

"Please don't tell anyone what I did," Finn whispered. Taylor again giggled, pulling Finn close.

"Don't worry, I won't," Taylor assured him. Finn let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you, you don't know how much that—" Finn was stopped by a kiss on his cheek from Taylor. Finn couldn't say anything as he stared into the Kirlia's eyes. Taylor was blushing as well.

"Let's just say you aren't the only one here who is the way they are. If you need anyone for anything, I'll always be there for you," Taylor told him.

Finn said nothing, but he just stared deeply into his friend's eyes, mouth open from shock still. Taylor looked back into Finn's eyes and blushed, quickly looking away.

"I guess I'll head back to the dorms then," Taylor said, turning around, and walking away awkwardly to the dorms. Only a few steps afterwards, Finn grabbed his friend's hand, stopping Taylor mid-track.

"Taylor…" Finn said quietly. Taylor turned around to look at the Quilava.

"Yes—" Taylor started, only to be cut off by a passionate kiss from Finn. Taylor did not even know what to do as first but accept it, and he kissed Finn back. The two were locked together for a good few minutes as their feelings of both confusion, and perhaps even love, erupted. Finally, Finn broke away. They both blushed.

"Finn, I…" Taylor said. He blushed and looked at the ground, and then back at Finn, "I-I don't know what to say."

Finn said nothing, staring into Taylor's eyes again, only to run into the armory and slam the door behind him.

Taylor did not run after him, only standing in the same spot where Finn kissed him. The Kirlia stared at the door, completely lost.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Truth Comes Out

Finn, having slammed the door behind him, collapsed to the ground. He was panting heavily. _What is going on? Everything is happening so fast!_ Finn started to breath quicker and his breaths became shorter. Panic was setting in. Finn stood up to try and catch his breath and it helped some, but panic was still there gnawing at him like an itch. Finn tried to walk to the nearest crate that had weapons in it. _I can take whatever sword I want, David said. I can take whatever sword I want._

Finn opened the top to the first crate, finally calming down some. When he opened the crate he saw a bunch of rusty, weak swords in a messy pile that could only be assumed to be stolen from a fledgling pirate crew's ship. Finn sighed; this wasn't the sword he was looking for. Finn continued to look into the crates one by one. Rusty, weak, frail. The cycle repeated itself, all similarly damaged and useless. It came to a point where there were only two boxes of swords left to look into, leaving Finn quite disappointed. The second-to-last crate was marked "MICHAEL" and Finn didn't exactly want to open that. Finn scooted around the box and found the last box. It was labeled with an X painted in red paint. Finn grabbed the top, which was on the box very well, and pulled it off.

Inside the box was were a couple of old books and some drawings. These weren't just any old drawings, though. As Finn got a closer look, he saw that they were _his_ old drawings. Inside the box were drawings he had made of himself and Nix and Cail from his dream! Finn gasped.

"They were real..." Finn told himself.

"As I told you a few days earlier," said a voice behind Finn. Finn, surprised, bristled his fur and slipped to the ground. He turned and saw Michael standing there in the armory with him, glaring at Finn.

"I'm sorry, Captain Michael, I was just looking in the boxes for something-which was totally not a sword-and dusting off old weapons and-" Finn blubbered.

"That's enough, Finn," said Michael. Finn took a second before he became quiet. "I knew this day would come; I knew you wouldn't be satisfied with just janitor duty."

Finn frowned.

"Why do you have this box?" asked Finn. Michael sighed and sat down next to Finn.

"Finn, this is going to be very hard for you to hear. I know you've been having dreams of your past. Dreams of your childhood with Cail and Nix. Dreams of your old family," started Michael. Finn nodded. "I know you think I'm a murderer right now, and I respect and acknowledge that."

"I don't-" began Fin.

"Hold on, I'm not finished," interrupted Michael, "but those pirates were not good people. Captain Cail Clegg was a horrid Pokémon. He was a pirate who got his money by raiding villages of fishermen on poor islands. He would burn down houses and tortue the families of those who wouldn't pay their dues when he came back to their island. I'm surprised that Cail even decided to raise you when he saw you that day on Nhim. Maybe it was a moment of weakness, or maybe it was a moment of retribution."

Finn could only stare at the ground.

Michael continued. "All I know is that Cail was not the right one to raise you. Nix, the Weavile from your dreams as you remember, could only be descibred as the one sent out to do the dirty work he couldn't do himself as he got softer in his age. Cail and Nix were training you to be a killer. They were training you to be a plunderer, a thief! When I got word that Captain Cail Clegg had found some lonely Cyndaquil on the island of Nhim and was raising it himself, I couldn't just let that happen. I had to put a stop to it." Finn glared right at Michael.

"You said I belonged to you," hissed Finn, tearing up. Michael winced.

"I know what I said, and it was in the heat of the moment," said Michael. Finn laughed.

"Heat of the moment! I'm just property to you? I'm just something you decided to _own_ because you didn't like what my old father did?" accused Finn. Michael growled, electricity crackling through his fur, before he calmed again.

"Finn, you're not listening to me! Cail and Nix were _not_ good pirates. What Cail Clegg failed to realize when he saw you in that basket was that you were from a village that he had burned down just the day earlier. You are from a fisherman's village about a hundred nautical miles from Nhim. You floated in a basket all that way and were carried by random Pokémen on Nhim until you were finally left behind for Cail to find you," explained Michael. Finn began to tear up. "When Cail burned down your village, your parents left you in a basket to hope you found a life. Not soon after, they were killed."

Finn began to cry. "You mean?" Michael nodded.

"Cail Clegg killed your family and everyone they loved, except you, and raised you to become someone just like himself," Michael finished. Finn was blubbering and weeping, realizing the true extent of the horror of his past. Tears rolled down his face.

Michael hugged Finn and brought his head to his shoulder. Finn continued to cry. Michael was shushing Finn quietly and telling him he would be alright. He began to pet Finn to comfort him.

The two stayed together like this for a very long time.


End file.
